


when we all fall asleep

by arklie



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Blood and Gore, POV Second Person, i love this nasty boy okdont touch me, its entry 86 what were you expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arklie/pseuds/arklie
Summary: It let you go as Tim's knife buried in the frail skin of your neck.





	when we all fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed and im not used to past tense so jdj expect mistakes

It wasn't you who killed all this people, who pulled the trigger that had ended your best friend's life. You were a spectator, held prisoner at the cold corner of your own mind, in your own body. There was a time you would fight against the current of the flood in attempts to retrieve normalcy that were now just dreams, just memories.

  
(You've given up long ago, after so many sleepless nights. After all the torture It had made your body and mind gone through for disobeying, for being human. The marks on your back always hurt like they were new.)

  
It _was_ you who Tim had killed. It had been so cruel, never once stopping to torment you even then, like It never had enough. It had let you listen to Tim, his offers to help you, to get you back to normalcy. It had let you listen, letting you scream and beg as you desperately attempt to reach out to him, to tell him _please, please save me_.

  
It let you go as Tim's knife buried in the frail skin of your neck. The blood rising to your mouth makes it difficult to voice your words, no, stop, it hurts, as he struck down the knife again, and again, and again, leaving deep gashes with fountain of red on their wake. You felt each and every of it, and you writhe fruitlessly under him just to be freed.

  
Tim's eyes were pouring down rain just as he dragged himself away, arms and face covered in your blood. Yours were, too. Except while his breathing was harsh, yours were short and weak from blood loss and exhaustion.

  
You wanted to say sorry that he had to do this. It was clear that he didn't want it to end like this, neither of you did. But all you managed was a wet gasp, as life was slowly drained to you each passing moment, and you could do nothing but to regret every single choice you've made in your life that had led to this.

  
On top of it all, you wanted to thank him, for ending this, for being the last page of your tragedy. You can feel Its strings loosening, as your grip on the open wounds slipped away and dropped to the cold, tainted floor.

  
You must have managed to let the words out, because the last thing you saw was Tim staring at you with wide, disbelieving eyes, before your eyelids fluttered shut and your body grew limp.

  
It felt like peace.


End file.
